


Hangout

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to Hangout Fest.





	Hangout

“I’m still not sure about this,” Castiel said, looking down at his attire.  Dean had bought him a teal short sleeved button up shirt with little pink flamingos dotted across it to match his pink swim trunks.  He wasn’t wearing any shoes, and Castiel was fairly sure this was the least dressed he’d ever been in public.

Dean was wearing a similar outfit, plus a ridiculous full-brimmed hat.  “Come on, Cas, it’s gonna be fun!” Dean insisted, guiding Castiel to the entrance line.  The huge banner above the entrance read “Hangout Fest”.  They showed their tickets before they were let onto the beach, hundreds, if not thousands, of other people surrounding them.  

Dean grabbed a schedule from a kiosk before they kept walking.  “So, on Stage 4 at noon is a group I want to see, they’re sort of a renaissance of classic rock,” he said, eyes never leaving the schedule.  

Castiel looked around, though, interested by the sights and smells around him that he’d never been exposed to before.  After walking only about twenty yards, he glared down at his feet.

“Walking on sand takes much more effort than walking on normal ground,” Castiel commented, almost a complaint, before stopping altogether.  “I believe we need water, to ensure we do not let our bodies become injured or dehydrated from the sun.”

Dean looked up from his schedule then, a grin falling on his face.  “I’m so glad I brought you with me, Cas,” was all he said before he grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him in the direction of the vendors.  “Sam would hate this whole festival thing, but I really think you’re gonna like it.”

By the end of the weekend, Castiel had to agree with Dean.  Sure, the music that they listened to all weekend had been pleasurable, but more so than that, Castiel enjoyed the time spent with Dean.

And he also enjoyed how often Dean reached over to grab his hand, for nothing more than to hold it, during each concert they listened to.

The heat of the sun was nothing compared to the warmth Dean brought to Castiel’s life.


End file.
